


Fortune Cookies

by agdhani



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3518639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agdhani/pseuds/agdhani





	Fortune Cookies

He pulled the slip from the fractured cookie and read it aloud “You will marry your lover…”

Roman scowled. “That’s obvious.” Peter was nothing if not loyal to Letha. It was a quality Roman admired as much as he hated it. He broke his cookie, read the fortune, and frowned.

“What is it?” When Roman didn’t respond, Peter read it for him.

“You learn from your mistakes…you will learn a lot today...” Peter burst out laughing.

“I’ve already learned from one mistake,” Roman muttered. To the question in Peter’s eyes, he added, “Never eat Chinese with you.”

Peter laughed louder.


End file.
